Broken Heart
by Dalnim Lee
Summary: You don't see yourself clearly, but i do. you're the man that i want, and i'm fighting for you, fighting for us. GS [HaeHyuk] REMAKE
1. Sinopsis

**BROKEN HEART**

 **By**

 **Ella Fox**

 **[HaeHyuk]**

 **Cerita asli milik Ella Fox, saya hanya merubah pair dan beberapa bagian.**

 **Tidak terima bash dan kritikan negatif. Review diperlukan**

 **Don't like, Don't Read!**

" _You don't see yourself clearly, but I do. You're the man that I want, and I'm_

 _fighting for you, fighting for us._ " ~ Lee Hyukjae

" _Lee Hyukjae jatuh cinta setengah mati pada bos yang juga sahabatnya, Lee Donghae. Hyukjae berpikir bahwa Donghae tidak punya minat romantis terhadap dirinya, tapi ternyata dia salah._

 _Donghae tak percaya pada cinta, komitmen atau apapun. Meskipun Hyukjae sudah sangat kuat mempengaruhi dirinya tapi Donghae tidak berniat untuk melakukan tindakan apapun._

 _Suatu malam yang liar mengubah hubungan mereka selamanya, tapi Donghae tidak memiliki keyakinan pada cinta juga tak percaya bahagia selamanya._

 _Bisakah Hyukjae menerobos dan memperbaiki sesuatu yang rusak di dalam diri Lee Donghae?_ "

Hyukjae adalah Asisten Eksekutif Donghae. Mereka dengan cepat menjadi sahabat baik sampai ke tahap di mana keluarga mereka punya acara rutin makan malam bersama. Hyukjae sebenarnya sangat tertarik pada Donghae, tapi dia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan atau hubungan kerja mereka.

Sampai pada suatu malam setelah pertunjukan kompetisi dansa yang diikuti oleh Hyukjae, Donghae mengambil langkah berani yang merubah hubungan mereka selamanya. Bisa di tebak kan apa yang terjadi seterusnya?

 **Jika banyak yang minat diusahakan fast update. Kritik dan saran di perlukan.**

 **Thank you ^^**


	2. Bab 1

Pagiku sudah diawali dengan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku dijadwalkan bekerja jam sembilan tapi aku baru bangun setelah jam setengah sembilan. Aku biasanya sudah ada di jalan bebas hambatan sekarang, jadi jika aku terlambat itu adalah sesuatu yang serius dan sekarang aku terlambat dari jadwal dan kebingungan. Aku sudah menjalani pekerjaanku selama lebih dari setahun, dan aku hanya terlambat dua kali.

Ini salahku sendiri karena aku begitu lelah hingga aku tidur tanpa terbangun oleh alarm. Setelah beberapa tahun menonton ' _Dancing_ _with The Stars_ ' dan berpikir untuk mengambil kursus dansa, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil lompatan dan melakukannya sekitar empat bulan yang lalu.

Ternyata, aku memiliki bakat untuk berdansa. Begitu baiknya sehingga instrukturku, Jessie memintaku untuk turun dalam dansa tango di kompetisi yang akan datang dengan sesama murid bernama Marcus. Marcus sangat membutuhkan partner dansa yang baru setelah partner dansa sebelumnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Marcus lebih muda dariku dan itu tampak jelas. Di sisi lain ia sangat berbakat dan ramah. Dia benar-benar menarik dan dia menunjukkan sikapnya dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia tertarik padaku, tapi aku tidak merasakan suatu percikan - meskipun Tuhan tahu bahwa aku berharap itu ada. Aku sudah bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus mencoba untuk berhubungan dengannya dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi, tapi kutahu itu tidak akan adil untuk melakukannya ketika kutahu aku tak punya perasaan terhadapnya.

Siapa pun yang berpikir bahwa berdansa itu mudah berarti dia belum pernah mencobanya. Dalam empat bulan terakhir ini aku telah kehilangan berat badan empat kilo dan otomatis membuat ukuran pakaian yang aku kenakan juga turun, itu merupakan salah satu hal yang tidak aku sukai. Aku suka memiliki lekuk tubuh dan sekarang aku sangat ramping. Sisi baiknya aku memperoleh kepercayaan diri dan keterampilan berdansa, belum lagi stamina.

Sisi buruknya adalah berlatih secara konstan. Hal ini benar-benar melelahkan dan minatku dalam berdansa sudah berakhir.

Aku telah memutuskan bahwa setelah kompetisi nanti aku akan menguranginya hingga aku berdansa paling banyak sekali atau dua kali seminggu. Aku menyukainya, tapi aku tak ingin berkompetisi secara teratur atau membuatnya menjadi profesi. Latihan malam lalu sangat melelahkan. Marcus dan aku berlatih selama enam jam untuk mengantisipasi kompetisi pekan depan. Otot-ototku sakit semua dan aku benar-benar tidak enak badan pagi ini.

Mengerang, aku sadar bahwa aku perlu memberitahu bosku, Lee Donghae bahwa aku terlambat. Meraih iPhone-ku, aku mengirimkan pesan padanya _"_ _Donghae, sangat menyesal aku terlambat. Aku akan berada di sana_ _secepat mungkin - Hyukjae_ _"._ Menekan tombol kirim, aku bergegas menuju ke shower.

Sesampainya di shower, aku mulai memikirkan Donghae. Tak ada yang baru di sana karena dia selalu ada di pikiranku dalam satu bentuk atau yang lainnya. Aku menghabiskan beberapa bulan pertama bekerja dengannya dan menyempurnakan ekspresi _poker face_ -ku (wajah tanpa ekspresi). Aku cukup yakin bahwa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku tertarik padanya, dan itu suatu anugerah. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku dan itu membuatku merasa senang tahu bahwa pendidikan adik perempuanku akan terbayar sepenuhnya. Akan luar biasa canggung jika Donghae menduga bahwa aku punya perasaan padanya. Aku tidak dalam posisi untuk mengijinkan emosi mengatur kehidupanku.

Orang tuaku meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan mobil dua tahun lalu ketika aku berumur dua puluh tiga tahun dan adikku Hani berumur sembilan belas tahun. Kami sangat beruntung bahwa uang asuransi jiwa memungkinkan kami untuk membayar lunas hipotek rumah kami, semua pinjaman mahasiswaku dan biaya kuliah dua tahun pertama Hani di Universitas ternama. Ketika aku melamar pekerjaan di Hart International, aku melakukannya karena aku membutuhkan pekerjaan yang mantap dengan gaji yang baik yang akan memungkinkanku untuk membayar kuliah Hani sampai lulus.

Aku sangat senang ketika aku mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Reputasi perusahaan ini menakjubkan, jadi aku tahu itu akan menjadi keuntungan besar untuk resumeku, dan gajinya luar biasa tinggi. Aku dipekerjakan empat belas bulan yang lalu sebagai asisten salah seorang eksekutif junior.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, asisten eksekutif Donghae bernama Eunsoo bertunangan dengan kepala desainer kantor cabang perusahaan di Itali, dan dia pindah ke sana bersamanya. Asisten lainnya di perusahaan mulai dipanggil untuk mencoba menggantikan posisi Eunsoo yang kosong. Tujuh asisten diberi kesempatan, tapi mereka semua segera kembali ke pekerjaan asli mereka. Di dalam gedung berdengung gosip tentang calon asisten yang mengklaim bahwa Donghae terlalu sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama.

Dua puluh asisten di atasku telah menemukan cara agar menunda ditugaskan sebagai asisten sementara Donghae, inilah sebabnya bagaimana aku bisa menjadi asisten eksekutif pimpinan perusahaan hanya dalam beberapa bulan masuk kerja. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat kembali di hari aku pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Donghae. Aku pernah melihat foto dia sebelumnya, tentu saja. tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Dengan semua hal yang aku pernah dengar tentang betapa sulitnya dia (untuk semua orang kecuali Eunsoo), kutahu bahwa aku diperkirakan akan menjadi calon asisten nomor delapan Donghae yang tidak memenuhi standarnya. Tak satu pun dari tujuh calon asisten sebelumnya telah kehilangan pekerjaan mereka dan mereka semua mengaku senang untuk kembali ke tugas semula, tapi aku tak ingin berakhir seperti itu. Tidak punya tempat kembali menjadi asisten seperti yang lainnya miliki, aku tak ingin meraba-raba dalam beberapa bulan pertamaku di tempat kerja. Kutahu jika aku bisa menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa melakukannya, aku dapat terus melanjutkan karirku hingga bisa menanjak dalam perusahaan.

Aku tiba pada hari pertamaku sebagai asisten Donghae dengan mengenakan setelan abu-abu pucat dengan heels abu-abu, rambutku ditarik ke atas menjadi sanggul ketat. Aku pasti sudah menunggu saat seperti ini dan siap untuk "Melompati pagar" seperti ayahku biasa bilang. Meskipun aku tiga puluh menit lebih awal, Donghae sudah berada di kantornya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, aku pergi ke pintu kantornya dan melihat kedalam.

Donghae sedang membaca koran yang tergeletak dihadapannya dan asyik dengan artikel yang ia baca. Aku terpukau ketika melihat betapa tampannya dia. Foto tidaklah cukup mewakilinya, dan itu menjelaskan suatu hal karena aku belum pernah melihat foto yang jelek dari dirinya. Aku sudah siap untuk menghadapi orang yang memiliki ketampanan liar. Dalam kenyataannya ketampanan liar adalah pernyataan sembarangan. Donghae benar-benar menakjubkan.

Pagi itu rambut gelapnya acak-acakan, sesuatu yang akhirnya kutahu itu adalah tatanan rambut standarnya, tak peduli apa gaya rambut awalnya. Tangannya menelusuri rambutnya ketika dia berpikir, senang, stres atau lelah, jadi rambut acak-acakan benar-benar tidak dapat dihindari. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan tidak mengurangi daya tariknya. Bahkan, menambahnya.

Aku menikmati mengamati sosoknya, lengan kemejanya digulung memperlihatkan kulit putih kecoklatan dengan jam Tag Heuer besar di pergelangan tangan. Kemejanya ketat menempel di dadanya yang jelas sangat berotot. Perutku tergelitik hanya dengan menatapnya hari itu dan tidak berubah dalam setahun aku bekerja untuknya. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri dan memberi peringatan keras pada diri sendiri untuk menjadi profesional dan kemudian berdeham pelan.

Itu sangat beruntung bahwa aku punya waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan melatih ekspresiku karena ketika Donghae mendongak dan mata kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan sentakan arus energi mengalir dalam tubuhku seperti muatan listrik statis yang sangat kuat.

Aku merasakannya di mana-mana, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung jari kakiku dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah pada intiku yang berdenyut merespon. Butuh semua kekuatan yang ku punya agar tidak pingsan atau merona, tapi entah kenapa aku tetap saja begitu. Dia mengangkat alis padaku, menilaiku dengan bingung sejenak, seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Aku melangkah maju dan menyodorkan tanganku. "Mr. Lee, saya Lee Hyukjae. Saya asisten uji coba nomor delapan."

Dia terkekeh terhadap keberanian pernyataanku sementara aku tersenyum cerah padanya saat ia mengambil tanganku dengan berjabat tangan dengan erat. Ketika tangan kita terhubung, bagian dalam seksku berdenyut dan mengejang lagi. Itu seolah-olah sentuhan kulitnya telah mengirimkan pesan langsung ke zona erotisku. Butuh banyak usaha untuk tidak terkesiap, tapi aku berhasil melakukannya.

Donghae menatap ke mataku sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu sempurna sampai aku punya pikiran senyumnya bisa menyebabkan wanita dewasa menangis. Alih-alih membiarkannya tahu bahwa dia membuat tubuhku lunglai seperti Jelly, aku berdiri tegak dan mempertahankan kontak mata dan senyum profesionalku.

Tersenyum padaku dia berkata, "Miss Lee, senang bertemu anda. Aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat berharap melakukan uji coba pada asisten nomor delapan." Aku mengangkat alis padanya, memiringkan kepala ke sisi dan tertawa. Donghae menunjuk ke arah kursi di depan mejanya dan aku mengambil tempat duduk. Kami menghabiskan empat puluh menit berikutnya membicarakan alih tugas pekerjaan dan hal-hal yang diharapkan.

Aku terkejut melihat bagaimana ramahnya dia, mengingat betapa cepat semua asisten sementara lainnya telah pergi, mengklaim bahwa ia terlalu sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. Donghae tampak baik-baik saja bagiku, bahkan menyenangkan. Dia mengatakan padaku beberapa waktu kemudian bahwa aku adalah asisten pertama yang tidak tergagap, terbata bata atau menggoda saat aku melalui wawancara dengannya. Aku sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana reaksi mereka. Aku kebetulan cukup beruntung punya waktu sesaat menyempurnakan reaksiku.

Mingguku sebagai asisten sementara Donghae berubah menjadi satu bulan. Setelah sebulan, aku ditawari pekerjaan penuh. Gajiku tiga kali lipat dibanding saat aku menjadi asisten junior dan fasilitas dari perusahaan luar biasa. Ini termasuk mendapat mobil dinas perusahaan dengan merek papan atas setiap dua tahun. Aku sangat senang untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini.

Pada akhir minggu pertamaku sebagai Asisten Eksekutif yang resmi, Donghae mengajak aku dan adikku Hani keluar makan malam untuk merayakan promosiku. Kami mendapat begitu banyak kegembiraan sehingga acara itu menjadi rutin, dan beberapa minggu kemudian Donghae membawa adik laki-laki dan adik perempuan kembarnya bersama.

Aku seketika menyayangi mereka. Adiknya, Aiden berumur dua puluh enam tahun dan benar-benar lucu. Irene dan Seulgi adalah kembar berusia dua puluh satu tahun, mereka cantik dan punya sikap sangat baik. Mereka punya saudara kelima, saudara kehormatan, yaitu Spencer, yang merupakan sahabat baik Aiden. Dia dan Aiden adalah duet yang dinamis.

Dikarenakan keadaan, Donghae dan Aiden menjadi seperti orang tua untuk adik perempuan mereka. Ibu mereka telah melakukan bunuh diri ketika si kembar baru balita dan ayah mereka adalah seorang pecandu narkoba yang parah yang meninggal karena overdosis saat Donghae berumur tujuh belas tahun, Aiden saat itu lima belas tahun dan si kembar sepuluh tahun.

Donghae dan Aiden dengan tegas menolak membicarakan tentang orang tua mereka secara terperinci. Jika topik itu muncul meskipun hanya sekilas, salah satu dari mereka menghentikan pembicaraan itu dengan segera.

Aku tahu bahwa setelah ayah mereka meninggal, sejak saat itu mereka semua tinggal dengan adik ibunya yang lebih muda, Sandara. Meskipun mereka belum pernah berhubungan dengan Sandara sebelum kematian ayah mereka, Donghae dan Aiden menghargai Sandara karena telah menyediakan rumah yang stabil dan memungkinkan adik perempuan mereka tumbuh normal.

Sandara juga menyelamatkan perusahaan kakek mereka. Narkoba dan keputusan bisnis yang baik tidak bisa berjalan berdampingan dan ayah mereka hampir menghancurkan perusahaan dalam tahun-tahun antara bunuh diri istrinya dan kematiannya sendiri. Ketika Sandara masuk dan mengambil alih kendali atas Hart International, ia mampu menghentikan penurunan dratis dan mulai membangun kembali menjadi perusahaan sebelum semua kegilaan itu terjadi. Hal itu bisa membuat Donghae menyelesaikan SMA dan kuliahnya kemudian disusul oleh Aiden karena perusahaan itu tetap berdiri. Sekarang Donghae menjadi Direktur Hart Internasional dan Sandara sebagai Wakil Direktur. Aiden sebagai kepala engineer yang mengawasi semua bangunan dan instalasi.

Selama setahun terakhir, aku dan adikku menjadi dekat dengan Donghae dan keluarganya. Kami semua bertemu dirumah Donghae pada hari Minggu untuk barbeque dan menonton film di ruang teaternya.

Hani dan si kembar yang hampir tak terpisahkan, tampak menyenangkan. Donghae dan Aiden memiliki lelucon bahwa si kembar menjadi kembar tiga setelah mereka bertemu dengan Hani. Setelah kehilangan orang tua kami, Hani dan aku tidak punya keluarga yang tersisa. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa karena merasa terhubung sebagai sebuah keluarga lagi.

Selama setahun terakhir, Donghae dan aku menjadi sangat dekat. Dia menjadi sahabatku, aku akan datang kepadanya ketika aku ingin berbagi kabar baik atau buruk. Kami menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu kami bersama-sama, bertemu di gym tiga kali seminggu untuk berlari di treadmill, pergi makan malam, menonton konser dan film.

Kami juga melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersama-sama. Kami pernah ke Thailand, London, New York City dan Yunani bersama-sama pada tahun lalu. Sangat menyenangkan bepergian dengan seseorang yang begitu menyenangkan saat berada didekat kita. Ada beberapa kali - terutama selama beberapa bulan terakhir – yang membuatku berpikir bahwa Donghae telah menunjukkan ketertarikannya padaku. Dia sangat posesif, tapi aku tidak yakin, karena menurutnya cara memperlakukan aku sama dengan cara dia memperlakukan adik kembarnya dan Hani, atau apakah karena ada sesuatu yang lebih di sana.

Perasaanku pada Donghae telah berevolusi dari hanya sekedar suka menjadi sebuah gairah untuk sesuatu yang lebih dalam. Aku mencoba untuk selalu berhati-hati terhadap kenyataan bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan kencan dan ia tidak percaya pada pernikahan atau bahkan hubungan yang berkomitmen yang berarti tidak peduli apapun itu, ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk merayuku.

Kiprah Donghae dengan wanita sangat mengkhawatirkan. Reputasinya sebagai seorang pria yang selalu dikelilingi wanita tercatat dengan baik. Dalam delapan bulan pertama saat aku sebagai asistennya, ada lima wanita yang berbeda yang 'didefinisikan sebagai hubungan'. Salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang bertahan sampai tiga minggu. Sesuatu telah menempatkan dia untuk tidak berhubungan seks sementara waktu, karena dia tidak memiliki begitu banyak perasaan seperti kencan pertama dalam empat bulan terakhir.

Dia pasti memiliki tipe ideal. Mereka semua sangat menakjubkan, berambut pirang, cantik dengan tubuh yang super ramping, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tingginya kurang dari 5,10 kaki (177 cm). Irene dan Seulgi menyebut mereka adalah _Donghae bots_ (bots=robot) dan menggodanya bahwa Donghae harus membangun sebuah pabrik di suatu tempat untuk mengocok mereka sampai keluar, sesuatu yang membuat semua orang tertawa kecuali Donghae.

Dia biasanya hanya meringis dan terlihat malu ketika topik itu muncul dan kemudian mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Aiden dan sahabatnya Spencer memiliki ungkapan yang jauh lebih kasar untuk mereka. Mereka menyebutnya "f*ck-bots" nya Donghae.

Mereka tidak mengatakannya didepanku atau para gadis, tapi aku pernah mendengar mereka mengolok-olok Donghae tentang hal itu ketika mereka pikir kami tidak mendengarkan. Aiden menjadi sangat kejam selama beberapa minggu terakhir, menanyakan pada Donghae bagaimana dia bisa hidup tanpa seks. Menurut sesuatu yang kudengar dari kata-kata Aiden, ini adalah waktu terlama Donghae tanpa seks sejak ia kehilangan keperjakaannya. Aku menjadi depresi karena pilihan Donghae pada wanita sangat berlawanan dengan penampilanku. Tinggiku hanya 5,6 kaki (166 cm), rambutku panjang dan gelap, dan aku memiliki mata berwarna cokelat. Aku sama sekali tidak seperti _Donghae bots_ itu. Aku cukup cantik, tapi aku tidak berada dalam level yang sama dengan wanita yang dikencaninya dengan wajahnya yang sempurna dan bentuk tubuhnya seperti seorang model baju renang.

Aku lalu menyadari bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang baik saat mengetahui kalau ia memiliki tipe yang spesifik seperti itu. Hal ini membantuku untuk menjaga kakiku tetap menginjak bumi dan mengeluarkan kepalaku dari awan, mengetahui bahwa ia benar-benar tidak akan tertarik padaku karena tentu saja aku tidak terlihat seperti wanita idealnya.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, aku tersentak sadar kembali, bergegas untuk menyelesaikan mandiku. Aku mandi dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit yang merupakan rekor tercepatku. Mandi pagiku adalah sangat penting untukku sama pentingnya seperti kopi bagi Donghae. Tanpa itu, aku merasa sengsara dan tidak memiliki motivasi.

Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan cepat dan mengenakan bra-ku, celana dalam dan stoking. Aku mengeringkan rambutku, yang kulakukan dalam waktu yang singkat mengingat rambutku saat ini sangat panjang, sampai kebawah melewati tengah-tengah punggungku.

Aku benar-benar ceroboh pagi ini, karena ketika aku ingin menyanggul rambutku menatanya menjadi sanggul untuk kerja, aku menjatuhkan jepit rambut dari meja dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Sial!

Aku benar-benar TIDAK membutuhkan ini. Sekarang aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulakukan bahkan sekali pun sejak pertama kali aku bekerja, aku akan berangkat kerja dengan rambut terurai. Aku tidak menganggap itu sebagai penampilan yang profesional untukku, dimana hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang aku upayakan ketika aku sedang bekerja.

Sayangnya keputusan tatanan rambut ini sekarang telah diluar kekuasaanku, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku harus menyisir rambutku kebawah, kecuali aku ingin menguncirnya di toilet – aku akan melakukannya nanti, karena aku dalam posisi untuk tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, aku sudah terlambat.

Aku berlari masuk ke kamarku dengan kecepatan tinggi, berterima kasih pada bintang keberuntunganku bahwa aku telah menyiapkan pakaianku tadi malam. Aku memakai rok pensil hitamku dan memasangkannya dengan blus sutra putih tanpa lengan, sebuah sabuk dan sepatu hitam Jimmy Choo andalanku dan berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil sarapan dan sebotol air.

Di pintu depan aku mengulurkan tangan kedalam mangkuk di atas meja dekat pintu masuk untuk mengambil kunci mobilku, Jaguar XJ yang indah yang mungkin juga menjadi mobil perusahaan terbaik di bumi ini. Tanganku menyentuh bagian bawah mangkuk, tidak ada kunci. Ini berarti Hani memakai mobilku, jadi aku harus mengendarai mobilnya.

Tidak masalah mengendarai mobil Hani, jika aku tahu dimana kunci mobilnya berada tapi kuncinya tidak ada didalam mangkuk, sesuatu yang membuatku semakin bergejolak. Aku menghentakkan kakiku menyusuri lorong menuju kamar Hani dan menghempaskan pintu terbuka dan menarik napas dengan lega saat aku melihat kunci cadangan di lemarinya.

Aku berlari kembali ke pintu depan ketika aku mendengar iPhone-ku berdering dan terdengar lagu bertema " _Family Guy_ ", jadi aku tahu itu pasti Donghae. Dia menyukai acara ini dan ia membuat tema lagu ini untuk nada dering teleponku untuk panggilan teleponnya. Aku tidak mengangkat teleponnya kali ini, jadi aku ambil saja saat aku berlari keluar menuju pintu, yang kukunci dan membantingnya di belakangku.

Aku cepat-cepat berjalan menuju ke mobil Hani, Mercedes coup hitam dimana ibu kami membelikan hanya beberapa minggu sebelum ia dan ayahku meninggal. Ini sempat menjadi mobilku sampai aku mendapatkan mobil dinas pada tahun lalu, dan aku masih

suka mengendarainya. Cuacanya sangat terik yang terasa hawa panasnya. Aku menghidupkan mesin dan menyalakan AC. Display temperatur di mobil menunjukkan sembilan puluh lima derajat. Aku mendesah karena frustrasi karena hari ini aku tidak menyanggul rambutku, Donghae dan aku seharusnya meninjau suatu lokasi gedung sore ini, dan aku tahu aku akan menjadi sengsara dengan rambut teruraiku.

Sambil minum air yang banyak sebelum pergi, aku memundurkan mobil dan berjalan menuju jalan bebas hambatan. Sekarang hampir jam setengah sepuluh, jadi lalu lintas tidak sepadat biasanya ketika aku berangkat kerja. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berharap bahwa kegilaan tadi pagi semuanya bisa berlalu.

 **To be continued...**

 **::**

 **::**

 **2017 – 01 – 05**


	3. Bab 2

Aku baru saja santai ketika sadar bahwa lampu bensin menyala. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Hani membawa mobilku. Sial, hari ini tidak akan menjadi lebih baik. Aku meneriakkan satu umpatan keras, tapi tak punya pilihan selain menuju ke pintu keluar berikutnya untuk mengisi bensin.

Di pom bensin, aku menarik pompa dan meraih dompetku...kemudian menyadari bahwa aku terburu-buru saat keluar dari rumah, aku meninggalkannya dimeja dapur. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah hari ini ingin mencoba membunuhku, dan aku mempertimbangkan untuk menelepon Donghae dan mengabari kalau aku sakit dan menyewa tukang kunci agar aku bisa masuk kembali ke dalam rumahku sehingga aku bisa bersembunyi dari dunia ini sampai besok pagi.

Aku mendesah, aku tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki pilihan itu. Donghae bersikeras mengajakku setiap kali dia pergi untuk memeriksa lokasi gedung, dan itu merupakan bangunan terbesar di negara ini yang dibangun oleh perusahaan pada tahun ini, gedung bertingkat sangat eksklusif di Century City yang berarti dia tidak akan pergi apabila aku tidak berada di sana. Harga minimal untuk sebuah kondominium di gedung itu empat juta dolar, dan ada banyak urusan yang harus dikerjakan karena pembeli semakin banyak yang datang bergabung dengan permintaan yang berbeda-beda.

Dia sama sekali tidak akan pergi jika aku tidak datang ke kantor, ini berarti ia akan menjadwal ulang sambil melihat waktu yang kosong - sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku lakukan. Hal ini akan menjadi tidak sopan sampai semua orang ikut terganggu karena aku mengalami hari yang buruk.

Aku melihat jarum bensin dan memutuskan aku harus mengambil risiko itu dan melanjutkan perjalananku, mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa setelah bensin habis, paling tidak aku sudah berjalan sampai lima belas mil sebelum aku benar-benar kehabisan bensin, dan tinggal enam mil lagi untuk sampai ke kantor. Aku mengabaikan pikiranku yang mengganggu karena aku tidak yakin sampai berapa mil Hani mengemudi setelah lampu menyala. Berdoa bahwa dia tidak mengemudikannya telalu jauh, aku keluar dari pom bensin dan menuju kembali ke jalan bebas hambatan.

Hari ini menjadi apa adanya, Aku mengendarai sekitar empat mil sebelum mobil mulai bergoncang. Ini benar-benar waktu yang tidak baik. Aku menepi, menurunkan kaca jendela kebawah sehingga aku tidak berkeringat sampai membuatku mati, menyalakan lampu hazards-ku, dan mematikan mesin mobil. Sambil mendesah aku bersandar, Aku mengambil iPhone-ku dan menekan nomor untuk menelepon Donghae.

Dia mengangkatnya sebelum dering pertama berakhir. Aku heran mendengar nadanya saat dia menggeram ditelepon "Ya Tuhan Hyuk! Kau dimana?" Untuk sesaat, aku merasa bingung. Aku sedikit tergagap saat aku melibatkan dirinya di pagi hariku, yang akhirnya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa saat ini aku menepi di sisi jalan bebas hambatan. Aku memberinya gambaran tempat lokasiku dan bertanya apakah ia bisa mengirimkan seseorang untuk datang menjemputku. Aku terkejut ketika dia membentakku dan mengatakan bahwa dia sendiri yang akan menjemput dan akan berada disana dalam sepuluh menit.

Aku mengangkat bahu mendengar kejengkelannya. Donghae tak pernah berteriak padaku, dan aku tidak berpikir dia akan memulai itu karena aku mengalami pagi yang buruk.

Aku bergeser untuk duduk di kursi penumpang sehingga aku tidak perlu berjalan melewati jalan lalu lintas begitu Donghae tiba. Aku lelah, frustrasi dengan peristiwa pagi ini, dan sekarang keringatku mengucur karena cuaca yang panas. Dan ini tidak akan membantu karena mobilku berwarna hitam dengan kursi kulit hitam. Aku merasa seperti dipanggang jadi aku membuka dua kancing teratas di bajuku dan mulai mengipasi diriku sendiri dengan kipas mobil manual yang kuambil dari laci dasbor.

Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian, Donghae menepi dibelakangku dengan mengendarai Range Rover hitamnya. Aku keluar dari mobil, mengunci mobil dengan remote dan berjalan dengan cepat kemobilnya dan duduk kekursi.

Untung mobilnya memiliki udara yang sangat dingin dan aku berpaling kepadanya dengan senyum yang lebar dan berkata, "Terima kasih Tuhan untuk AC ini! Kau adalah pahlawanku Donghae. Terima kasih untuk datang menjemp..." Aku berhenti tiba-tiba dan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku saat aku mendengar Donghae menarik napas dengan keras. Aku terkejut melihat matanya terpaku kearah bagian blusku yang terbuka.

Aku melihat ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang dia lihat. _Oh wow_. Karena kancingku terbuka, payudaraku benar-benar muncul keluar dari blusku. Aku terkejut karena bagian atas bra sutra putihku terlihat. Saat aku melihat, tetesan keringat mengalir ke dadaku, dan menghilang ke dalam bra itu.

Sambil tertawa kecil dengan gelisah, Aku menutup dua kancingkuyang telah kulepaskan. Aku melihat kembali kearah Donghae dan alisku naik ketika aku melihat matanya tertutup dan aku bisa mendengar bahwa ia menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh dengan sangat pelan.

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikapnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa kukatakan untuk meredakan ketegangannya ketika mata hijaunya terbuka dan mengunci ke mataku. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam masuk dan keluar, dan aku berasumsi bahwa dia sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi itu berubah dengan cepat menjadi cemberut ketika ia melotot kearahku.

"Hyukjae, apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu? Kau tidak pernah terlambat. Bahkan, kau biasanya datang dua puluh menit lebih awal. Ini yang kedua kalinya kau terlambat dalam satu bulan ini! Dan Ya Tuhan! Kehabisan bensin dijalan tol? Kau bisa saja terbunuh!" Dia menghentikan omelannya dan kembali menatapku, yang menyiratkan padaku kalau aku lebih baik mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku benar-benar shock oleh kemarahannya.

"Donghae...aku...aku baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah terlambat dua kali. Aku panik pagi ini karena sudah terlambat dan aku meninggalkan rumah tanpa membawa tasku. Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu, tapi..."

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantam ke dashboard. Aku melompat dari kursiku. "Mengganggu? Kau tidak pernah mengganggu. Jangan bersikap bodoh!"

Aku ternganga menatapnya, terkejut dengan semburan kemarahannya, tapi aku tetap diam, menunggu sampai ia selesai.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Mengapa kau terlambat? Mengapa kau kehilangan berat badan begitu banyak? Kenapa kau tidak datang untuk jogging di gym seperti yang biasa kita lakukan pada pagi hari? Dan...rambutmu terurai. Rambutmu tidak pernah terurai ditempat kerja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh!"

Aku tergagap, akan mulai untuk menjawab pertanyaannya saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membungkam mulutku.

"Yang lebih penting lagi...Dimana kau sebenarnya tadi malam? Hani datang untuk makan malam tanpa kau dan mengatakan dia tak tahu dimana kau berada, dan kau menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang pria misterius. Dia tampak khawatir. Apa yang terjadi?"

Mukaku sedikit berkerut karena kebingungan. Aku hampir yakin Hani tahu persis dimana aku berada. Dia pernah bertemu dengan Marcus, dan aku telah mengirim email ke Hani Minggu sore dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa pergi makan malam ke rumah Donghae pada hari Minggu karena Marcus dan aku akan berlatih. Mungkin dia belum membukanya. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada alasan baginya untuk khawatir mengenai Marcus. Dia pernah bertemu dengannya, dan Marcus bukan pria misterius untuknya.

Donghae benar-benar gila karena over protektif, jadi dia mungkin hanya salah paham atas apa yang dikatakan Hani.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meletakkannya dilengan Donghae untuk menenangkannya saat aku mengatakan, "Ya Tuhan! Donghae,aku baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu khawatir." Tampilan wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa mukanya masih menatap dengan tajam, dengan rahang terkatup.

Aku menarik tanganku kembali dari lengan Donghae, menjalankan kerambutku. Aku tahu ini berarti aku benar-benar kacau dengan gaya rambut lurusku, tapi aku bereaksi terhadap kekesalannya. Perutku terasa seperti aku sedang berada didalam lingkaran roller coaster paling besar.

"Donghae dengar. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang untuk makan malam. Aku sudah mengirim email ke Hani dan mengatakan padanya dimana aku berada, tapi jelas dia tidak memeriksa email-nya. Tidak ada alasan bagi siapapun untuk khawatir. Dan aku sudah mengatakan akhir pekan lalu bahwa aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa datang untuk makan malam pada hari Minggu. Tidakkah kau ingat itu?"

Aku memohon padanya dengan mataku untuk tetap tenang. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kepala dan membiarkan napasnya keluar dengan keras. "Ya, aku ingat kau pernah mengatakankan bahwa kau tak yakin apakah kau bisa datang. Tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa kau tidak bisa datang. Dan ketika kau tidak pernah mengatakan tidak, aku mengharapkan kau datang. Kami semua menantikanmu."

Ketika ia berbalik dan menatap mataku lagi, aku terkejut melihat bagaimana ia terlihat begitu terluka...atau bahkan ketakutan di matanya. Tapi kemudian itu menghilang dan ia hanya terlihat kesal.

"Donghae, aku minta maaf. Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadi tidak sopan. Kupikir kau sudah menganggap aku tidak akan datang. Kau tahu aku tak pernah secara sengaja mengingkari janji pada teman-temanku."

Donghae fokus pada kata-kataku dengan cara yang aneh ketika aku bicara. Aku tahu arti tatapan ini. Ini yang dia lakukan ketika dia mencoba untuk memecahkan sesuatu yang rumit. _Mengapa dia_ _menatapku seperti ini?_

"Teman-teman...benar. Ok. Aku kira itu menjelaskan tentang makan

malam," katanya," tapi bisakah kau katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan penurunan berat badan dan keterlambatanmu? Kau tidak berolah raga denganku, tapi berat badanmu turun seperti kau mengalami sakit parah. Haruskah aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia pikir apa yang kulakukan? "Tidak! Ingat aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku ingin mengikuti kursus dansa? Aku sudah berlatih sesering mungkin selama tiga minggu terakhir untuk mengikuti kompetisi dengan seorang partner dansa. Itulah pria yang Hani bicarakan. Kami berlatih selama enam jam kemarin, sampai pukul sebelas lewat. Aku bangun kesiangan karena aku kelelahan akibat latihan itu. Alasan yang sama ketika aku terlambat beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu juga penjelasan mengenai penurunan berat badanku. Ketika kau berdansa selama berjam-jam setiap minggu, kau pasti kehilangan berat badan! Sedangkan untuk rambutku, semua ini karena kekacauan tadi pagi, aku menjatuhkan jepit rambutku ke toilet. Jadi, misteri terpecahkan! Tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku yakin penjelasan ini akan menenangkannya, tapi sebaliknya, ia terlihat lebih marah. Sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sebuah mobil berhenti di belakang kami dengan Aiden dibelakang kemudi dan Spencer di kursi penumpang. Seperti biasa, frick dan Frack (dua orang yang bersahabat) telah datang untuk melakukan penyelamatan. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, dan aku menyerahkan kunci mobil Hani.

Donghae melompat keluar untuk bicara dengan Aiden dan Spencer, memberi mereka kunci mobil Hani dan kemudian naik kembali ke kursi pengemudi. "Aiden dan Spencer akan mengurus semuanya. Mercedes akan berada di tempat parkir garasimu dengan bensin penuh dalam waktu yang singkat."

Aku menghela napas lega saat ia kembali ke jalanan lalu lintas dan kami menuju ke tempat kerja. Pagi ini benar-benar kacau dan aku membutuh segalanya untuk menenangkan diri. Biasanya akan menyenangkan saat menghabiskan beberapa menit didalam mobil dalam keheningan sambil mendengarkan musik dengan Donghae, tapi ketegangan terlalu kental untuk itu.

 **:: :: ::**

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya kami sampai ditempat parkir Hart International. Mudah-mudahan hari ini bisa di putar ulang dan menjadi hari yang normal. Donghae keluar dari mobil dalam sekejap, membanting pintu begitu keras, sampai mobil bergetar.

Tentu saja! Aku mengerti itu sekarang. Dia mengalami hari yang buruk juga.

Aku membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil, terkesiap saat aku melangkah menabrak dada Donghae. "Ya Tuhan Donghae! Sialan kau menakutiku!"

Aku tertawa tertawa terengah-engah dan berjalan memutarinya, tapi ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menghentikanku, mendorongku hingga punggungku menempel dimobil dengan tangannya dikedua sisi kepalaku, membuatku susah untuk keluar.

Dia begitu dekat denganku dan aku merasa ada aliran listrik mengalir ke dalam tubuhku seperti aku tersambung ke generator. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berharap diriku menjadi stabil, tapi itu bukanlah tindakan yang benar karena aku sekarang menghirup aroma lezat dan kuat dari tubuh Donghae. Ini adalah campuran dari sabun mandi, parfum dan aroma alami tubuhnya, dan itu mengacaukan otakku.

"Hyuk...Kenapa aku tak tahu bahwa kau berlatih dansa dengan seorang pria? Aku merasa sepertinya kau tidak menceritakan padaku lagi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Sekarang dia membuatku jengkel. "Donghae, aku tak perlu memberitahumu semua yang kulakukan. Aku sudah dewasa, dan kau bukan pengasuhku. Kau benar-benar terlalu berlebihan. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku menjalani hidupku. Aku bersenang-senang. Ini bukan seperti aku dengan sengaja tidak memberitahumu. Itu hanyalah masalah waktu yang belum pas. Kau tentu tidak menceritakan padaku semua yang KAU lakukan."

Mulutnya membuka dan menutup beberapa kali, seolah-olah ia sedang mencari kata-kata. Ini pertama kalinya, karena aku belum pernah melihat Donghae terdiam. Dia mengambil langkah mundur lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyukjae, sebenarnya aku selalu memberitahumu hampir semua yang kulakukan. Selain Aiden, kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapapun. Kau sahabatku. Kupikir kau juga mau berbagi semua hal yang kau lakukan. Aku minta maaf kalau kau merasa aku sudah mencampuri urusanmu."

Sambil memelotot kearahnya aku berteriak, "Oh ya ampun Donghae! Hentikan itu. Aku tidak berpikir kau mencampuri urusanku. Jujur, ini bukanlah seolah-olah aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi padaku, fakta bahwa aku punya partner dansa bukanlah hal yang menarik untukmu."

"Well. Kukira jika itulah yang kau pikirkan," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," kataku. "Sebenarnya, kompetisi dimana aku sudah berlatih untuk ini akan berlangsung pada hari Sabtu sore nanti. Kau, Aiden dan cewek-cewek itu kuundang...jika kau mau duduk menonton pertunjukan semacam itu."

Sebenarnya aku mengundangnya hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Aku tahu dia tak akan datang. Ide mengenai Donghae duduk dan menonton dansa di ballroom sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Aku menyeringai padanya saat aku menunggu dia untuk membuat alasan dan aku benar-benar tak menduga ketika ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Oke. Jam berapa dan di mana? Aku akan mengirimkan email pada yang lainnya dan melihat apakah mereka ada waktu

untuk datang denganku. Apakah Hani akan datang?"

Omong-omong tentang perkembangan yang tak terduga. Aku benar-benar tidak mengantisipasinya ketika dia mengatakan akan datang, tapi aku sudah membuat tawaran itu dan sekarang aku harus menindaklanjutinya. "Tempatnya di ballroom Beverly Wilshire pada hari Sabtu jam tiga dan ya, Hani akan datang."

"Aku akan datang." Dia memberiku senyuman seribu watt-nya dan ketegangan telah mereda. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan kami mulai berjalan menuju lift. Hari itu akhirnya berhenti melemparkan sebuah kejutan padaku, dan aku lega karena pagi yang gila telah berlalu.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **::**

 **::**

 **2017 – 01 - 18**


End file.
